


Amorfinos

by Czaritsa (RomaStache)



Series: Red Velvet Reel [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mood Swings, More sleepy Edge and Eager-to-Please Stretch!, Slice of Life, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, cooking mishaps, little bit of flower language, minor hurt/comfort, monster pregnancy headcanons, phone calls lol, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaStache/pseuds/Czaritsa
Summary: Edge hates surprises- especially surprises with no clear motive or explanation. Although all the flowers, cooking, voicemail songs, pastries, and massages have been (overall) very nice, there’s something wrong about all of this. Stretch is up to something. And if Edge needs to CHECK every one of his husband’s stats in every available HUD to get his answer… then so be it!





	1. Canto 1 y 2

**Author's Note:**

> An Amorfino is a form of popular song and short poem that blends romance with humor. Its an oral tradition based on improvisation of the Montubios, the mestizo people of the coastal countryside of Ecuador, particularly in the province of Manabí. Amorfinos are an important cultural tradition, and hopefully, there will be even more support and education to keep this custom alive and well. 
> 
> Unfortunately, there isn’t very much information on Amorfinos in English, but this website has a great explanation and wonderful examples in Spanish: https://www.lifeder.com/amorfinos/  
> And I can help you find some more resources if you’re interested! :)

Quisiera decirte cosas lindas                  I’d like to tell you sweet prose  
en esta noche esplendorosa                  On a night as splendid as this  
que si un beso tú me dieras                  And I’d give you a lovely rose  
yo te regalaría una rosa.           For just a single kiss.

* * *

Since his hands were otherwise occupied, Stretch had to kick the door open.  
  
  
There was the sound of something clattering from the kitchen, probably in surprise. Whoops. He carefully put his gift on the display table, poking his head into the kitchen. “Edge!”  
  
  
His husband jumped, fumbling with the dish in his hand and barely managing to catch it. He glared at Stretch over his shoulder, setting it down inside the sink carefully before pointedly continuing his task.  
  
  
“We need to talk-”  
  
  
“Do not come into _my_ house screaming like that!” Edge finally turned around, pointing at the door angrily, “You go outside, wipe your shoes on the mat, open the door _gently_ , you say ‘good afternoon’ like a civilized monster, and _then_ you ask for what you want-!“  
  
  
Stretch had never been so happy to be told off before in his _life_ ,  scooping Edge up and twirling him around. “You’re absolutely right, darlin’! I’ll be more careful next time!” Being told off meant things weren’t weird between them anymore and they could go back to being normal again!  
  
  
“Huh?! What is wrong with you-“  
  
  
He kept his arms locked around Edge’s waist as he pulled him into a kiss, concentrating all his love and affection into the gesture. If his husband had actually been annoyed, he sure got over it pretty fast. Edge melted against him almost instantly,  wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening it. Before things could get too heated, Stretch picked his husband up, committing that adorable squeak to memory, and carried him to the display table just outside the kitchen.  
  
  
“I gotcha something!” He nuzzled Edge’s face as he put him down. “Ta-da!” He made jazz hands for dramatic effect, gesturing at the large bouquet.  
  
  
“Do you like ‘em?!” Stretch asked more anxiously than he would have liked, unable to interpret his husband’s expression. It wasn’t a frown, but Edge wasn’t exactly smiling at the chrysanthemum either.  
  
  
“They’re beautiful,” He said quietly, watching him out of the corner of his eye carefully, “Thank you. Why did you bring me these flowers?”  
  
  
Duh! Maybe they didn’t do flower languages so much in Underfell, and Edge didn’t understand what he was trying to say! “Yeah, yeah, lemme explain a little bit-“  
  
  
He rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder, arms on either side of him as he pointed at the different flowers. “The Red Chrysanthemum means I love you, while Holly means domestic happiness and defense. It’s technically a winter plant, so it’s not quite, uh, ripe right now, but I thought it was still kind of pretty-”  
  
  
Edge was too silent, nodding when appropriate. Stretch was starting to get the feeling that maybe flower language wasn’t what his husband had been asking about... But well, now he couldn’t stop this nervous rambling, “And ivy means wedded love and fidelity! I don’t know what those little white tendrils on the ivy mean, but the florist insisted, so it must be something good! Then there’s these Damask roses, which she said were the ‘Persian Ambassadors of Love’ so it seemed appropriate! ‘Cause we’re both diplomats and I love you! And then there’s mistletoe, which, hehe, you know.”   
  
  
Edge finally perked up, looking like he understood. Stretch wasn’t sure /what/ he was supposed to understand from all that- he himself wasn’t sure he understood what he wanted his husband to understand- but then Edge was pulling him down... to kiss his cheek. He blinked, a little confused but not disappointed.  
  
  
“I love you~” Edge breathed against his husband’s teeth with a smile, nuzzling him gently. It was kinda weird that soft affection was making Stretch blush, considering they had been making out literally a few minutes ago.  
  
  
“You don’t need to _bribe_ me-” Edge’s hands started to roam over his chest, teasing touches that started to dip under his hoodie, “When you want some _extra_ love.“ Edge punctuated that word with a hard pump to his spine. Stretch gave a surprised moan, fingers digging into his husband’s iliac crests.  
  
  
“You just need to _ask_.” Edge didn’t let up from his spine, guiding them backwards toward the bedroom. Stretch stumbled after him, more than a little disoriented as Edge kissed him deeply.  
  
  
“I don’t want you to feel-“ When they finally ended up on the bed- his hoodie and shirt discarded somewhere along the way- he was on top of his husband. “ _Forgotten_.” That look sent a rush of heat to his pelvis, especially as Edge started to peel his shirt off.   
  
  
“But you don’t always need to ask. I also like it when you’re -“ He kept one arm above his head, fisted into the the plush comforter. His smile was sultry and inviting as his other hand trailed Stretch’s ribs gently, “ ** _Bold_**.”  
  
  
Well. This hadn’t been what he had been going for, like, at all. But having Edge under him, willing and arching so prettily as he kissed lower and lower, was a pretty good outcome. And well, if his husband wanted ‘bold,’ then who was he to deny him that?

* * *

La madre que a ti te tuvo                 The mother who bore you  
Tenía que ser pastelera                    Had to have been a baker  
Porque un bombón como tú             Because a treat like you  
No lo fabrica cualquiera                    Couldn’t come from a faker

* * *

It was _mortifying_ to be sleeping in. Ever since he was a child, Edge had always been an early riser. There was always so much to do, he sometimes wished he didn’t have to sleep **_at all!_** He was the one who woke people up! It was _wrong_ on a cosmic level for _Stretch_ , the king of naps and drowsy lazing around, to be awake before _him_. To be **_productive_** while _Edge_ was **_still sleeping!_**  
  
  
He was still trying to rub sleep out of his sockets, slippers padding on the wood floors quietly, when he entered the kitchen.   
  
  
“ _Papí, no me-_ “ Edge shook his head, trying to focus on his words, “Don’t let me sleep late-“  
  
  
Edge froze, taking in the sight of his kitchen. Used dishes and bowl all along the counter and in the sink, every single spoon they owned had different types of food stuck to them, and there were half-opened, half-used ingredients all around. The milk didn’t even have a _lid_ on it.  
  
  
“Good morning!” Stretch was cheerful and energetic, bouncing over to give him a hug. He was wearing a chef’s hat and that stupid  ‘Grill Sergeant’ apron. Edge would have appreciated it more if Stretch hadn’t also crammed every other food related pun he could find on the rest of the fabric. On both sides. “Did you sleep well, sweetheart?”  
  
  
“Good morning. Too well.” Edge sighed, trying to force the irritation down by closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Stretch’s arms around him. “Wake _me_ up when _you_ wake up, Papí.”  
  
  
“If you’re tired, you should sleep. You obviously need it.” Stretch sighed, discreetly trying to  feel his forehead. _Mamerto_. He still had his oven mitts on! “The weekend is the one time you can do it guilt free, so gotta take advantage, no?”  
  
  
“ ** _No_**.” Edge leaned up on his tiptoes to give his husband a quick kiss, looking at the bubbling pot on the stove with trepidation, “What are you cooking? It smells...” It wasn’t necessarily _appetizing_ , but it wasn’t _bad_ either. “Oil? Is that oil?”  
  
  
“Yup! Your nose knows!” Stretch gestured to the stove by sweeping his hand, and Edge pulled his husband’s arm back by the sleeve before he could hit the handle. If Stretch noticed, he didn’t comment on it. “ ** _I’m_** making brunch today, and I wanted to give you the best, most underrated combination ever: chicken and waffles!”  
  
  
It took all of Edge’s willpower not to grimace, “Waffles?” He squirmed away from Stretch to peer into the bubbling pot, “Pancake waffles? Honey and sprinkle _waffles_?”  
  
  
“Exactly!” Stretch playfully bumped him to the side with his hip, picking up a plate with raw, breaded chicken. Edge crushed a hand to his mouth to keep from saying anything as some of chicken fell into the pot with a splash, sending oil onto his nice, clean stovetop. “Whoops. I’ll clean it up later, don’t worry.”  
  
  
Edge already had a paper towel at the ready, trying to push past his husband, “Move. Let me clean that-”  
  
  
“Nope, I’m good!” Stretch gestured to the table just through the doorway, which was positively covered in food. “Go ahead, take a seat and dig in!” He put his hands on the small of Edge’s back, gently pushing him forward.  
  
  
“What-?!” Edge started to protest, but reluctantly let himself be exiled from _his_ kitchen. There were a variety of foods he recognized on the table: cornbread, pancakes, grits (ugh,) bacon and scrambled eggs (ughhh.) And a few things he didn’t recognize- Wait. Edge picked up a misshapen green lump with melted cheese starting to ooze out the side. Cautiously, he broke off a piece to nibble on. It was too salty, but the taste was unmistakable.  
  
  
“Are these Greempanadas?” He called over his shoulder, picking up the light brown glass in front of his plate. On closer inspection, it was oatmeal that was starting to coagulate. “And Coolada?”  
  
  
“Well! They’re _supposed_ to be- I did my very best, called Red and everything!” Stretch yelled over the sound of frying chicken, and the repetitive ding of the oven. It was a struggle not to go rushing in there to deal with it himself. “I mean, I looked around but you don’t have any of your Underfell recipes written down anywhere!”   
  
  
“Why would you do that?” Edge asked instead, rolling the glass around in his hand. The oatmeal remained stuck in place. Stretch probably just used that instant oatmeal packet. _Menso_. “You could have just asked _me_. I would have been happy to make them for you-“  
  
  
“But then it wouldn’t be a **_surprise!_** And I wanted to try and make them for _you_!” Stretch finally turned the stove off, apparently done with the frying, and Edge let out a relieved breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Like how you learned to make grits for _me_ , even though you don’t even like them!”  
  
  
Ah. This was a guilt thing, then. Why? What had Stretch done that he needed to be forgiven? He wasn’t still going on about the other day, was he? Edge didn’t like surprises, especially the kind of surprises without a clear motive. Well, Stretch was a terrible liar, and his conscience would have him breaking soon. Edge could be patient.  
  
  
“And Red told you to use this much salt?” Edge tried to nibble off a little more, but it was so _salty_. What had his brother been thinking?  
  
  
The oven dinged one more time. “Sort of!” Stretch continued ranting from the kitchen, oblivious. “Your brother is super **_unhelpful!_** He was like, ‘Put as much salt as you want, but not too much!’ and ‘Just a little bit of sugar and a dash of pepper!’ And then he got all mad at me when I asked for clarification, all ‘You got a tongue, don’t’cha?!’ Ugh!”  
  
  
Edge crushed a piece of the Greempanada on his plate, sprinkling the chunks around like crumbs. He wrapped four of them in a paper napkin, tucking them into his inventory for later disposal. “Yes, Red is the absolute worst.”  
  
  
“Yes! Well, I mean-“ Stretch cleared his throat uncomfortably, backtracking immediately, “Maybe it’s very obvious for Fell monsters, but for _Stretch_ monsters, it’s like he’s speaking to me in Flowey. Like, really angry, aggressive Flowey.”  
  
  
Edge smiled despite himself, shaking his head fondly. Stretch made another sound of annoyance, “So, yeah, I tried. There were some other things he was telling me but I didn’t know what those were, so I substituted some stuff.”  
  
  
Ah. That would explain the _paprika_. A moment later, Stretch came out with two plates exactly as advertised: fried chicken on a waffle covered in... something. He started to hand a plate over, before hesitating to fidget a little self-consciously, “I know I’m not as great a cook as you are, but... I hope you like it anyway.“  
  
  
He put the plates down on the table with a sigh, smile anxious and strained, “This was one of my favorite things as a kid, so I wanted you to try it, ‘cause you’re always giving me all of this delicious things from Underfell-“ Stretch started worrying at his ring, “And I appreciate it, you know? I _love_ your cooking and I love you, and I want you to feel as happy as I do when you share this kind of stuff with me, so I wanted to return the favor in a small way-“  
  
  
Using the side of his fork, Edge cut off a piece of both chicken and waffle, swirling them in the sticky, brown sauce. Bracing himself, he carefully took a bite. The taste was... indescribable. He wouldn’t call it _delicious-_ the sauce was too sweet for the chicken but too salty for the waffle- but he could _feel_ the care that went into it. The love put into the dish went straight to his soul like a hug, and he could honestly look up and say, “It’s good.”  
  
  
“Is it?!” Stretch was in his lap in a moment, arms tight around his chest as he knocked their skulls together, “Blue makes them with bourbon-maple glaze, but that has **_alcohol_** , and I didn’t wanna risk it. Yeah, yeah, cooking it makes the alcohol disappear but I’m not gonna take any chances with **_Pancake!_** ”  
  
  
Stretch was incredibly talkative today. Not enough to worry, not yet, but enough to definitely monitor. “Like, I want my kid to have this sometime too, but I figured it’d be better when they were born! Yeah, they can get some from symbiosis right now, _maybe_ , but it’s not the same-“ Edge cut off another piece of the chicken and waffle, popping it into his husband’s mouth mid-explanation.  
  
  
“Yes.” He agreed amicably, putting another piece of food against Stretch’s mouth before his husband finished swallowing the first, “I’m sure they’ll like it.”  
  
  
Especially if it was one of the first things they tried, before they developed a firm sense of taste and could speak out against it. And Edge would have plenty of time to undo the damage before Pancake could develop their other father’s sweet tooth.


	2. Canto 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge can't take much more of this.

Ayer pasé por tu casa                    I passed by your home,  
con esta mi mala traza:                 in this sorry, wretched state,  
seguiré pasando                            I’ll keep walking by  
hasta que te caiga en gracia.         Until I fall in your good grace.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the third ring when he finally picked up.  
 _  
  
“Hello-“_  
 ** _  
  
“Blue.”_**  
 _  
  
“Edge?! What’s wrong? Are you ok-?!”_  
  
  
“ ** _I’m_** fine, but your brother is **_not!”_** Desperation managed to seep into his voice despite his best efforts, grip tight on his phone. “There’s something very, very **_wrong_** with him!”  
 _  
  
“What happened?!”_ Edge could hear clattering and shifting, like Blue was hastily pulling his coat on. He was subtly pleased by his brother-in-law’s instincts. _“Did something happen to him or did he do something-“_  
  
  
“He wants to go **_dancing!”_** Edge knew this was a silly thing to be concerned about, but at least Blue wouldn’t make fun of him for it. **_“Ballroom_** dancing- and he’s wearing a ** _suit!”_**  
 _  
  
“A suit?!”_ Blue sounded as surprised as he felt, which was a relief, _“Papy’s wearing a suit?!”_  
  
  
“Yes! He’s taking me out to dinner at Mettaton’s- no, whoever’s fancy restaurant where he says we _need_ to dress up! _He_ came up to _me_ already wearing it! **_With a tie!”_** As hard as he tried to control himself, Edge quickly found himself pacing, “And he has been bringing me flowers everyday, more of those salty biscuit-like things from the Barkery than I could possibly eat, and he filled up my voicemail with songs and sweet messages! I don’t want to delete any of them, but I need to have a working voicemail...”   
_  
  
“I_ told _him not to come on so strong,”_ Blue muttered under his breath, and everything seemed so much colder.  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Edge started cracking his knuckles, speaking too quickly, “Is he doing this because he has something to confess? What is it? Is he in trouble? Legal, or with a gang or something? Does he need to go into hiding from humans, monsters, or both?” Once he started listing off the worst case scenarios, it was hard to stop, “He’s not one for gambling, but does he owe someone money? He likes to drink sometimes, and frequently forgets to pay... He didn’t get tricked into joining a cult, did he? Is it an affair? That would explain why he’s being so exaggerated-“  
 _  
  
“No!”_ Blue sounded a little alarmed, but with a breathless quality that almost sounded like laughter, _“I can guarantee it’s none of those things, Edge! Everything is fine! Papy is just being overly emotional because of his parentMOOD!”  
  
  
_ “His what?”  Maybe Blue didn’t _know-_ maybe he had no idea what Stretch had been up to lately. The Underswap brothers were better at communicating now, but even a more conscientious Stretch wasn’t about to share _everything_ with his brother. “I don’t know what that is. Is that a shopping website? Or something related to the stock market?”  
  
  
 _“Did that seriously never come up in Underfell before?! Geez! Okay, so the parentMOOD is basically Pancake making Papy all emotional. If he’s sad, he’ll cry! If he’s happy, he’ll laugh! If he’s guilty, he’ll try and make everything up to you and_ ** _then_** _some!”_  
  
  
“Our baby is making my husband tell me he loves me every three minutes?? Worry about everything I say or do?? Become incredibly clingy??” Edge rubbed at his chin, considering this information carefully. “Guilt? Why would he be guilty-?”  
  
  
There was a knock on the door that had Edge freezing, phone pushed against his chest to muffle Blue’s voice. “Babe?” Stretch asked hesitantly, obviously a little concerned, “You’ve been in there a while now. Are you feeling okay? We can take a rain check if you’re not feeling it-“  
  
  
“Don’t be silly!” Fortunately, Edge was a master at multitasking, and had been ready _before_ he called his brother-in-law. “You told me to dress to impress, and that takes _time!_ But, fine, at _your_ insistence, I will lower my standards and be down in three minutes!”  
  
  
“You always impress _me,”_ Stretch told him with a quiet sincerity that sent a funny little pang to his soul, “And I know you’ll rock whatever you chose to wear, so don’t stress too much. I’ll go ahead and start the car, then, sweetheart- can’t risk either of you getting a chill, right?”  
  
  
“Ok.” Edge responded at length, when it was clear his husband wouldn’t leave without some sort of verbal confirmation, “I will... bring... a jacket??”  
  
  
“Great!” Stretch answered cheerfully, “Bring the heavier one, just in case! Love you, and see you downstairs.”  
  
  
“Yes, me too,” Edge answered automatically, waiting until the footsteps faded. He still stuck his head out the door to make sure Stretch wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. He brought the phone right back up against his skull.  
  
  
“Blue? You heard that, right?” He demanded, drumming his fingers on the countertop with growing agitation, “Why is he guilty? What did he do?“  
 _  
  
“There is_ ** _no way_** _I’m getting anymore involved!”_ Blue told him cheerfully, _“Just sit down and ask him, point blank, what his deal is, and you’ll see!”_  
 ** _  
  
“Blue!”_**  
 _  
  
“Whoops! Look at the time!”_ Blue gave a loud, fake sounding yawn, _“I should go to bed! You should get going before you’re late and make Papy worry about you even more!”_  
  
  
“It’s 8:00!” Edge was incensed- he could tolerate lying, but not _bad_ lying! “You’re not-“  
 _  
  
“I hope you both enjoy your evening!”_ his brother-in-law said pleasantly, _“Bye bye!”_  
  
  
The line cut off just before Edge could finish getting that swear out, and he ended up tossing his phone at the wall. Blue was __just as infuriating as Red! If they wanted to play this game, well-!  
  
  
“You okay?!” He jumped at the sharp knock on the door, opening the door before Stretch could rattle the handle again. “Babe? Did you fall? Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
  
Stretch started checking him anyway, turning him around, “Your head? Your hands? Your back-?”

  
“No!” Edge sighed, pushing his husband away with a beleaguered sigh, “I just dropped my phone-”  
  
  
“In the bathtub?!” Stretch had already retrieved it, wiping it on his shirt before turning it over in his hands, “It doesn’t look cracked, but it _is_ kind of ancient. Maybe we should get you an upgraded one? And-”  
  
  
“Let’s go!” Edge didn’t have the patience for any fussing right now, grabbing his husband by the shoulders and pushing him out the door., “We can deal with all this __later.”  
  
  
He would need to approach this carefully. Fortunately, Edge was a master strategist, and had handled battle plans with more enemies, time-sensitive objectives, and fluctuating variables before. Compared to all that, how difficult could this be?


	3. Lamento 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge can't take it anymore, Stretch loses it, they kinda make up, and there's a cool new distraction that helps everyone move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to SkellyTelly for all their help! <3 They gave me great insights that helped me improve this chapter, and really helped me figure out the Pregnancy HUD!

Allá arriba, en ese cerro,             Upon that hill so high,  
tengo una cajita de oro             Is a little golden bin,  
donde guardo mis suspiros               Where my every tear and sigh,  
y las lágrimas que lloro.                 Are safely stored within.

* * *

This parent _MOOD_ stuff was so _weird_. Stretch had watched Edge tidy up the kitchen after dinner hundreds of times, and it was usually a pretty boring, unremarkable chore. He never lingered before, because his husband was too fastidious to make it interesting.  
  
  
So, watching Edge try to get a grape out from under the fridge shouldn’t have been that engrossing. But he was there for the full 20 minutes, clapping politely when his husband finally managed to grab it. Yay-  
  
  
“Why are you still here?!” Edge demanded, holding the grape like a projectile. “ _Just_ to make fun of me?!”  
  
  
“I wasn’t!” Stretch cringed preemptively, “Don’t grape me!”  
 _  
  
Cojudo!”_ Edge sighed in annoyance, but there was faint rustling from the trash can. Safe, for now. “What is your problem?!”  
  
  
Maybe his husband wasn’t holding a grape anymore, but that sharp tone and obvious annoyance were gonna make Stretch break into a cold sweat. “There’s no problem!” He tapped at the doorway in a tuneless, stressed rhythm, “I was just wanted to see if you needed any help! Sorry if that bothered you-“  
  
  
“Don’t act dumb with _me!”_ Edge crossed his arms defiantly, giving him a positively withering glare, “You have been weird ever since you went to coffee with Blue and Red! **_Without me!”_**  
  
  
“I have not! And I just didn’t want to bother you when you were resting!” Had he gone a little over the top with the comfort and reassurance thing? All he had been trying to do was prove to Edge how much he was loved and cherished! When was he going to get a break around here?! “You’re stressing over nothing, Babe!”  
 ** _  
  
“Nothing?!”_** Scoffing in obvious disbelief, Edge threw his hands up to gesture towards their entire apartment, “Then what’s with all flowers and chocolates and cards and songs!? The hugs and kisses and massages!“  
 _  
  
“Gifts!”_ Stretch was flabbergasted, “Is the fact you’re my dearly beloved husband  not ‘motive’ enough for spoiling you a little? Pancake is obvious taking a toll on you, and I just want you to be happy!”  
  
  
“I am happy!” Edge yelled angrily like someone who was not very happy at all. “But this is _bribery!_ What did you do?! Or what didn’t you do?!”  
  
  
“Nothing! And everything?!” Stretch thought back very hard, but there was nothing he could confess. He was terrible at keeping secrets, and the only thing that weighed heavily on his conscience was that whole will-death debacle. “I didn’t do anything bad! There’s nothing weird about me!”  
  
  
“You’re not supposed to be keeping secrets from _me!”_ Edge slammed his hands on the counter, looking more upset than before, “You **_promised_** me you were always going to be honest-”  
  
  
 _"You’re the one who’s not being honest!”_ Stretch hated how his voice broke on that last syllable, feeling a familiar burn in the corner of his sockets, “You’re supposed to be _honest_ and _open_ with _me!_ **I’m** supposed to help **you** with _all_ your problems! I’m not-“   
  
  
He rubbed at his sockets, “I don’t want to _be_ a problem! I don’t want to make you **_sad!”_**  
  
  
“I...” Edge looked so lost and worried and concerned it sent a pang through his heart. He sobbed into his hands as his husband’s voice wavered in alarm, “I didn’t say any of that?!”  
  
  
He stopped right in front of Stretch, looking very much like he wanted to touch him but unsure if it was a good idea, “I didn’t mean-” Stretch made the choice for him by gathering him up like a teddy bear.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, _Papí,”_ Edge said again, softly but with conviction, as he gently pet the back of his head.  He kept the other around his husband’s shoulders in a protective hug. “You’re **_not_** a problem,” Punctuated by a gentle but firm little shake, “You’ve been very thoughtful and kind, and I have enjoyed the attention and presents. Thank you, they made me very happy.”  
  
  
He ran his fingers along his neck, massaging every vertebrae, “I didn’t think I needed your help with the grape, and I didn’t mind you being there. It just made me nervous.” His words became a little less sure, “But if you could help me with, uh, dusting the, uh, top of the microwave- I mean, the refrigerator-“  
  
  
“No,” Stretch kept his face burrowed against his husband’s chest, grip tight on the sweater. At least he managed to get all those tears out of his system. He felt kind of numb now. “It’s not that.”  
  
  
“Then what?” Edge asked gently, a nervous undertone to his voice, “I didn’t lie about being very happy with your very nice gifts-”  
  
  
“It’s not about the stuff!” Stretch  was starting to get annoyed now, glaring up at his husband, “I don’t care about any of it! If you love it or hate it, that’s fine- I can give it back to the store or get more or whatever! It’s just stuff- I care about **_you!”_**  
  
  
“I...” Edge patted his back in obvious appeasement, although he was still tense and unsure, “I care about you, too-“  
  
  
“Stop telling me what you **_think_** I want to hear!” Stretch tore himself free from the suddenly suffocating hold, backing up until he was against the counter. “Tell me how you really feel!”  
  
  
“It’s true!“ Edge started to protest, browbones furrowed in consternation as he took a step back, “I don’t understand-”  
  
  
“Obviously!” Stretch cursed himself for not having a firmer grip on his temper, shaking his head hard enough something rattled. Okay. He started pacing to burn off the nervous, angry energy, pushing his frustration deep, deep down. Okay okay okay. He had to think rationally and calmly- Edge was starting to look at him like he was a hungry lion or something.  
  
  
“I just!” He waited until he was sure he wasn’t going to start yelling again, “I just... I need you to answer this honestly for me, Edge!”   
  
  
Stretch looked at his husband’s face with growing insecurity, mouth pulled into a nervous grimace, “Cause I have just been stressing and stressing about this and it’s driving me _out of my mind!”_  
  
  
“...Ok.” Edge finally said at length, arms crossed over his stomach and a nervous tension to his posture, “What?”  
  
  
“Do you **_hate_** living here in Underswap? Do you **_want_** to go home to Underfell? Do you **_regret_** coming here?”  
  
  
Edge looked completely flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth as though he had been asked to explain the finer details of the Core’s magical processes. “...Wha-”   
  
  
Stretch scrubbed at his skull, trying to keep his tone from getting too agitated, “Are you happy... being with me? Having our kid? Just... satisfied with... you know, the way everything has been going? Is everything good?” He started pacing again, “Cause if it’s not good, if I’m no good, I need you to tell me so I can become good for you, and so Pancake will think I’m good, too. So, please tell me if you’re honestly happy and I’m doing good-”  
  
  
“Yes.” That simple, firm answer threw him for a loop.  
  
  
“But...” That was exactly what he wanted to hear and everything he had been hoping Edge would say- why wasn’t he satisfied with it?! “Don’t you **_miss_** Underfell? Don’t you **_want_** to go _home?_ I heard you talking to Comic...”  
  
  
“Yes.” Before he could react to that admission, Edge took his hand gently. Still gave Stretch enough space so he wouldn’t feel trapped, but close enough to be physically reassuring. “Of course I miss Underfell. And I won’t lie to you: some days I wish I could go back.”  
  
  
Edge put his husband’s hand on his chest, right above his soul. “But.” He kept his own hand there, warm and reassuring, “If I did not **want** to be here, I would **not** have come. And I would **not** stay.”   
  
  
Stretch’s hand was close enough to his husband’s soul that he could _feel_ the intent- not emotionally or magically like he was used to, but _physically_. It was a strange, feather-light sensation on the tips of his fingers and his palm, kind of like what he assumed a heartbeat would feel like... but it penetrated deep into his own soul, like the emotions and intent were his own. It was more than a little dizzying.  
  
  
“This is **_my home.”_** Certainty. “This is **_where I belong.”_** Happiness. “This is where I **_want to be.”_** Certainty. “This is where **_my future_** is, with my stupid but still charming husband that I love because he makes me happy more often than angry.“ Love. “And this is where **_our babybones_** is going to grow up-” Hope.  
 _  
  
That_ broke him, and whatever composure Stretch had left snapped. “I’m so sorry,” He sobbed, embarrassingly loud and wet, burying his face right back into Edge’s chest. It was still faintly damp from earlier, but Edge held him close again as though he didn’t really mind it. His hubby was the absolute best. “I was just so scared-“  
  
  
“It’s okay.” Edge nuzzled against the top of his skull with obvious affection, “But now you know.” There was a silent pause, but Stretch heard the ‘What you always should have always known, dumbass’ loud and clear. “I’m _not_ going to leave you to go back to Underfell. So calm down. Stop... doing all this. Acting like this. _Please.”_  
  
  
Stretch nodded, trying to regulate his breathing, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or stress you out.”  
  
  
He wiped at his eyes as he sniffled loudly, “I just feel like this parentMOOD is getting worse and worse, like I’m losing my mind to these stupid mood swings. I wish I didn’t feel this way, but I don’t know how to _stop,_ Pap. Near you, away from you, alone or with friends- when is this going to stop?”  
  
  
“Well. We’ll see the Doctor tomorrow. I’ll ask her to take a look at you too, see if she can help you calm down.” He patted Stretch’s head like he might a dog, gently pulling away to start rummaging in a nearby cupboard. “For now, let me make you some tea. That should help you relax.”  
  
  
“I’m so sorry for all this. Pancake is really doing a number on me-“ He rubbed at his cheeks guiltily, “Oh, did I ever explain that to you? Do you even know what’s going on? Aw man, I’m sorry, I’m the worst. Red didn’t know what it was so maybe-“  
  
  
“I understand,” Edge shushed him quietly, guiding him into a chair, “Blue explained to me about it, and I looked it up on the Pregnancy HUD. Just concentrate on calming.”  
  
  
“Uh?” Stretch pulled his legs against his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Edge would have to forgive his feet on the chair this once. “Ok. You looked it up on the what?”  
  
  
“Um,” Edge went about filling the kettle with water before putting it on the stove, “The Pregnancy HUD. I think some people call it the Baby Monitor? Whatever you want to call it, there’s a program that’s a like a book on monster pregnancy. It’s the square with the little squares.”  
 _  
  
“Chuta!”_ He sighed, bringing down a black mug with multicolor bones on it. That was one his favorites, a gift from old Fluffers himself. “I don’t have any _Manzanís_ tea, but I got some of this ‘Chamomile’ from your King. It’s a human plant, but it’s supposed to be soothing-”  
  
  
“I’ll drink anything you give me, darlin’,” Stretch told him honestly, watching his husband squirt a really extra generous amount of honey into the mug. He must still be really worried. “But I have no idea what you’re talking about, Babe. It’s _not_ the dating HUD?”  
  
  
“No...” Edge looked like he had something more to say, but just then the kettle started whistling, “I’ll show it to you-“  
  
  
Stretch barely managed to bite back a warning as Edge grabbed it without an oven mitt. It was.... it was too much to expect his husband to use an oven mitt for pouring tea, right?   
  
  
“I will show you the pregnancy HUD-“ Edge was definitely getting annoyed again, a warning edge to his voice, **_“If_** you stop being so _exaggerated.”_ _  
_  
  
He put the steaming mug in front of Stretch, putting his hands on his hips, “Pancake is in charge of your emotions, but _you_ are in charge of how you act on them. I’m not going to hold the Intent against you- only your ACTS.”  
  
  
That was... fair. Okay. He could keep it together for the rest of the night, probably. “I’ll... do my best. Sorry-“  
  
  
“And _stop_ apologizing!” Edge huffed as he sat himself down directly in Stretch’s lap, leaning back against his husband’s chest. Well. If he was still mad, he wouldn’t sit on him, right?  
  
  
Slowly, Stretch wrapped his arms around Edge’s waist to rest lightly on the ectostomach. A lot of conflicting emotions hit him at once, so he just rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder. And gave the Souling a little squeeze.   
  
  
“We’ll plan better for our next child,” Edge told him kindly, patting his hands before putting a hand over his own soul and pressing down-  
  
  
 ** _“Wooaaaah?!”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Manzanis is referenced in my [Red Velvet Batter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179085/chapters/40391960) that takes place way, way before the events of this story, but essentially: "Manzanís Tea: A light brown tea with small black specks, it's well known for its soothing properties. It heals 30 HP, but lowers DEFENSE and makes monsters drowsy. (Based of off Manzanilla (Chamomile) and Anis (Anise) tea)"  
> 2) I can't recall if I've ever mentioned this before, but Underfell is underground in South America (specifically Ecuador) so the 'Underfellese' Edge uses is Ecuadorian slang. (I try and throw in some other SA country's slang sometimes, but... I'm sorry it's inconsistent...) In case you were wondering where the whole Amorfino thing came from, that's why lol.


	4. Amenaza 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the Pregnancy HUD, which includes a lot of pseudo-magic-science fudging and videogame logistics. It's basically the default menu for all Souling related things! :) 
> 
> If anything is unclear, please feel free to ask! <3

Ayer pasé por tu casa,                     As your house I went past,  
me tiraste un limón;                    you attacked me with a lime.  
si no corro tan ligero,                            If I wasn’t quite so fast,  
me manchas el patalón          you would have gotten me this time!

* * *

 

What was this thing?!

                                                                     

This display was unlike anything he had ever seen before! For whatever reason, this one didn’t need to be locked on any one particular target to be used- it was just sort of this pop-up in front of Edge. Kinda like a stat menu, although Stretch didn’t think other people could usually _see_ those. He could see Edge’s, sometimes, but that was only because their souls were literally linked. Was this the same thing or not?  
  
  
Stretch carefully picked his husband up, depositing him on his feet in the middle of the room. This was way too exciting to sit down for! Edge could be cute later.  
  
  
“This is so cool!” He made a circuit around his nonplussed husband, looking at the menu from all angles, “Why can I see it? Can anyone else see it?”  
  
  
“Of course not!” Edge looked almost scandalized, “No one else is _ever_ going to see this!”  
  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Stretch nodded agreeably, squatting down so he was eye level with the Souling. That was a minor curiosity, he wasn’t willing to push for it.  
  
  
Even through the thick fabric of Edge’s sweater, he could clearly see the bright, white glow. He lifted up the hem of his husband’s top, noting the Souling’s glow was the same underneath the fabric, too.  
  
  
“Huh.” He let his hands drop as Edge batted them away, “I wonder why they’re glowing-“ Oh! Duh! It was locked onto _Pancake!_ He shot up so quickly Edge startled and nearly clocked him in the face, “HUDs are closest to a BATTLE setting, so it makes sense their soul would react the same way! Souls don’t typically glow in battle, but then again, we tend to have a physical form when we engage in battles! It all makes so much sense.”  
  
  
Stretch rested his chin on Edge’s shoulder as he pulled his husband into a backwards hug, patting the ectomagic with a smile, “You’re a _bright_ kid, huh? Taken a real _shining_ to-“  
  
_  
_**_“Enough!”_** Edge pushed him away by his face with an irritated huff, “Do you want to know how this thing works or not?!”  
  
  
“Yes please! .... _light_ of my life.” Stretch pressed a kiss to the side of his husband’s head, looking at the screen obediently... as he rested his chin on Edge’s shoulder. And pulled Pancake into another hug. “I’m listening. How do you use it?”  
  
  
Rolling his eyes almost audibly, Edge pointed to the screen, “This is the main screen.”  
  
  
It was like a mixture of an HUD with phone technology in an intangible, manipulatable rectangle. There was a big bar in the middle and over a quarter of it was filled in white. On one end was a picture of an upside down heart, and on the other was a percentage. It wasn’t labeled, but... that was obviously Pancake’s load bar.  
  
  
“That’s Pancake’s-“  
  
  
“Uh, why are our names in these tabs?” Seemed kind of silly to attach that information to the load bar. As though they, or the Souling, needed any _reminders._  
  
  
“They’re shortcuts to Pancake,” Edge literally waved his question off, “But the squares around it are more important!”  
  
  
A shortcut _to_ Pancake (whatever that meant) seemed plenty important, but Stretch kept quiet. Around the load bar we’re a variety of boxes with small icons in them, some of which were gray and appeared locked.  
  
  
“So, this first one is a general notes program-“  
  
  
“Wait, so you click them and you can access different... programs?” He felt Edge nod, even as Stretch poked at a locked square. “And these are ones we can only access once were in the right quarter?”  
  
  
“Yes, but you would know that if you **_stopped interrupting me!”_** Edge punctuated his annoyance by suddenly jostling his shoulder, which ow, point taken. He rubbed at his chin quietly.  
  
  
“So, that’s Notes, to remember everything important: dates, milestones, gifts, events, etc. That’s Information, which has manuals and explanations about monster pregnancy, including symptoms for non-pregnant partners.” Stretch pointedly avoided that look sent his way. “This is Family Health, which is like a CHECK for all of us and some extra information too. And that last one is Souling Theme.”  
  
  
Edge pointed at each little square in turn, pausing on the first square at the bottom. It featured a little white heart surrounded by slices of all the primary base magic colors in a cool little heptagon. All the icons to the right of it were still locked gray. What was up with that? “And I don’t know what this one is. It unlocked itself recently, but it’s weird. It might be like a minigame? Oh, and I don’t understand the Souling Theme either. It just has a list of _everyone_ we know. You can write things next to their names, but I don’t know why you would.”  
  
  
“Oh, that’s probably for the Baby Band.” Stretch  waved his hand, “That’s not until the last quarter, though, so we don’t need to worry about until later. Let’s ask Undyne about the heptagon though.”  
  
  
“What? Baby band? Heptagon?” Edge looked confused and a little concerned, which was not good and the opposite of what he had been trying to do. That was supposed to be reassuring! Time for a topic change.  
  
  
“This all seems unusually straightforward...” Stretch squinted at it, as though that made things any clearer. Monsters loved puzzles and complicating their lives. “You just click and it opens up the tools? What’s the catch? Aren’t there any puzzles anywhere?”  
  
  
“Yes! These!” Edge started swearing something unintelligible, angrily jabbing at the first square. **_“Goals!”_**  
  
  
Stretch rubbed his husband’s shoulders soothingly, watching a new, much more colorful screen pop up. It looked like a bunch of paper, with a nearby pencil poised and ready to write. Before he finished taking in the rest of it, some kind of mascot danced onto the middle of the screen.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s the egg! Right? The one from the Dating HUD?” Stretch hadn’t even realize it had been missing! Weird, since he had started checking it daily while he waited for his husband to wake up from his little naps. “It got legs! And a little hat!”  
  
  
“Yes, and it changes what kind of legs it has every! _Time!”_ Edge glared at it for a few more seconds, before reluctantly tapping on it. A little dialogue box popped up below it.  
**  
  
「HELLO, PAPYRUS “EDGE”!」  
  
  
**“I am **_not_** your friend!” Edge snarled, tapping at it again, more aggressively than before, “I don’t owe you any explanations!”  
  
  
**「ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR DAILY CHALLENGE?」  
  
  
**“No!” Edge tapped on it again anyway, moving restlessly as the egg danced into a corner, starting to pull something out of its hat. “Don’t laugh- it’s not funny!”  
  
  
Stretch angled his face so his smile was pressed against Edge’s shoulder instead, trying very hard not to laugh. His husband seemed to be having a difficult time not smiling himself.  
**  
  
「HERE’S YOUR PUZZLE!」**  
  
  
It was a word scramble, a lot like the Minor Mixup he used to do as a kid.  
**  
  
「 RNDKI smeo LIKM!」**  
  
  
Edge made a sound between a groan and a growl, counting out the letters before starting to type his answer into the space below.  
  
  
**「QMCJH rldn KHJL?」**  
  
  
Huh? Stretch frowned as the egg started dancing sadly in the corner. Stretch felt sorry for it when if finally fell down. (And a little irritated at it for making Edge so obviously annoyed, of course.)  
  
  
**「TRY AGAIN!」**  
  
  
“I **_hate_** these,” Edge seethed, crossing his arms as he glared at the screen, “There’s never a pattern! How are you supposed to solve this without a pattern?! At _least_ a hint!”  
  
  
“That’s...” What was the best way of phrasing this? “I think it might be a word scramble, Babe.” Stretch pointed to the first string of letters, “Have you tried plugging the letters they gave you in a different order to make new words?”  
  
  
“Like león- I mean, lion... kim- skim...?” Edge looked adorably confused, “There aren’t enough vowels!”  
  
  
“How about word by word, then?” Stretch put his hand over the last two words, gently nudging his husband’s shoulder, “What word does「 RNDKI」look like?”  
  
  
“I don’t _know-“_ Edge sighed impatiently, “Kindr, dinkr- oh!” He positively lit up as he tapped the right order into the keyboard, “Drink? Is it drink?”  
  
  
“Yeah!” Stretch cheered, clapping his husband on the back, “Good job! The next should be a little easier-”  
  
  
“How **_dare_** you make fun of me?!” Edge elbowed him in the chest, and Stretch staggered back with a gasp. That was gratitude for you. “The stupid egg **never** said it was a word scramble! It just said it was a puzzle- and word scrambles are _difficult!_ I don’t care **what** Red says, crosswords are a lot easier than this thing- and you’re wrong if you think that too!”  
  
  
“I never said anything about it _not_ being hard or anything,” Stretch rubbed at his chest ruefully, but completely ignoring rational self-preservation, went back to leaning on Edge’s shoulder. “Just that ** _I_** think the solution might be more _apparent_ if you look at it like a word-by-word scramble. I didn’t mean to imply anything- I think crosswords and word scrambles use different skills and understanding, and can be very difficult in different ways.”  
  
  
“Hm.” Edge looked at him suspiciously over his shoulder, before turning back to the screen with a frown. He grabbed his husband’s hand, repositioning the fingers over the final word, “So you think the next word is... some?”  
  
  
“Try plugging it in.” Shrugging, he watched Edge type it in and get the font to change color.  
  
  
“Hm...” Edge still looked far from convinced, but typed ‘milk’ into the last space anyway.  
**  
  
「 DRINK some MILK!」**  
  
  
The egg (now with a mermaid-like tail) started dancing off the screen, with little bits of sparkles raining down. While all of that was pretty cool, the screen was still a sort of gray, like it was still frozen or something.  
  
  
“Maybe I was wrong?” Stretch worried at his ring, staring at the screen in perplexed confusion, “Maybe it **was** a sort of code thing? I didn’t mess you up, did I? It can’t- it can’t break, right?!”  
  
  
“No,” Edge massaged his face with a beleaguered sigh, making his way to the cupboard by the fridge. He hopped onto the little step stool as he... brought out a _shot glass._ “Once I figure out what the stupid goal is, then I have to _do_ it! I hate it-“  
  
  
**“Pap.“** Stretch didn’t have lips to purse or eyebrows to raise, but he did his best to express his disapproval, “You **_can’t_** drink, man-“  
  
  
“I _know!_ I know what I **can** and **can’t** do!” Edge snapped irritably, slamming the shot glass on the counter hard it enough it cracked. Stretch found it prudent to swallow that remark about watching his fingers around the glass shards. “I don’t need _you_ or that stupid _thing_ telling me _what I can or can’t do!_ I **_know!”_**  
  
  
Still swearing loudly, Edge wrenched the fridge door open, grabbing the jug of milk and popping the lid off. He grimaced, but took a swig _directly from the jug._  
  
  
Ok, Edge was really stressed out. That was obviously a very bad move on his part. Shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously, Stretch rubbed at the back of his neck, “Sorry, I wasn’t-“  
  
  
“I _know_ how to survive, _porra!_ I am an **Underfell** monster!” The effect was slightly undercut by the little floral brush and dustpan he was using to sweep up the glass shards, “You think I got these scars from a little broken glass? This is **nothing!** There is _nothing_ dangerous here! What is going to happen to me if I don’t drink milk in the next two hours?! Am I going to start dustin’ away?! If I cut myself on the glass, will my HP even _drop?!”_  
  
  
Edge almost threw the dust pan into the little plastic bag too, but tied it up and put it aside with more angry grumbling. Stretch, wisely, decided not to say anything.  
  
  
“There is _nothing_ dangerous even here! I am in _mi fuckin’ house!”_ He stomped his foot, fuming, “What?! The refrigerator is going to fall on me?!”  
  
  
“Actually a lot more common than you would think,” Stretch tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket, “Fridges are super heavy, and they’ll crush you! Refrigerators are- can! _Can_ be very dangerous. And there are a lot of people who die annually from drowning in the bathtub, from food poisoning, even from scalding water! So there are actually a lot of domestic dangers-“  
  
  
“I’ll give you _dangerous!”_ Edge started cursing him out, but the only one he caught was ‘filatico’ which was Underfellese for... knowitall facetious busybody. Maybe. It wasn’t a compliment, that’s for sure. He stormed out of the kitchen towards the door, rolling his boots up his legs with more annoyed muttering.    
  
  
“Wha-? Where are you _going?”_ Stretch trailed after his husband nervously, feeling anxious and stressed, “It’s kind of late to be going out-“  
  
  
“It’s only 20:00- It’s _fine!”_ Edge let out an irritated huff as he tugged a jacket on, grabbing his keys off of the side table, “I’m going out! And I’ll be back later!“  
  
  
He held up a hand before his husband could say anything, “Do _not_ agonize over this- sleep or play video games or whatever! Be lazy and just **_leave me alone!”_**  
  
  
“But-“  
  
  
“No! I’ve supported this for long enough!” Edge wrenched the door open, but as if he was reading his mind, curtly explained, “I’m not leaving you! I know it’s hard to believe, but I _also_ want Pancake to grow up healthy and strong! So I won’t do anything that will hurt them- **_so don’t give me that look!”_**  
  
  
What look?! Stretch stared at the floor with a helpless shrug, “Edge-“  
  
  
“You need to worry about _yourself!_ Because if I come back and you are trying to- to- ugh, I don’t remember the word! Just! If you treat me like a little child, I am going to send you to sleep in the couch!”  
  
  
He closed the door behind him hard enough it was loud, but not quite a slam either. “Lock the door! And _stop it!”_  
  
  
Stretch listened to the faint click of heels on tile until it was quiet, rubbing at his face with growing frustration. But it was fine- _it was fine!_ This was the culmination of Edge’s own concerns and frustration, and it wasn’t like it was _that_ extreme a reaction.  
  
  
His husband had as much (if not even _more_ ) invested interest in keeping himself as healthy and happy as possible, so it wasn’t like he was going to hit Slim up to go all Fast and Furious, right? Certainly no Dangerous, no-holds-barred drag races...  And it’s not like he was going to go to a bar to pick a fight with particularly obnoxious customers- or a whole group of rowdy, dangerous humans, right? Or listen in on that police radio Stretch had (foolishly! How could he have let himself be duped!!) gotten him for his birthday on bad stuff currently going on- and he certainly wasn’t going to go all vigilante and Batman-esque on them-  
  
  
“Nope, Nope, Nope!“ Stretch slapped at his cheeks as though dispelling those thoughts, walking back into the kitchen, “It’s fine, Papy, you’re just being a super huge mother hen about this!”  
  
  
Was it weird to talk out loud to yourself? Whatever. “He’s fine, and Pancake’s fine, and you’re fine!” Grabbing the honey on his way out, he threw himself onto the bed in the guest room.  
  
  
“This is getting ridiculous, man, you need to chill out. What happened to you? You used to be the King of Cool...” He continued muttering to himself as he shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable angle.  
  
  
Stretch put the spout against his mouth, impatiently for gravity to do its job, and turned the tv on. What channel was this? Animal something? Great! He was going to calm down and stop stressing by watching this- this giant pancake-looking fish-like thing with a long tail swim around. What the heck was this thing?? Well, whatever, if he told Edge everything he learned about this sea pancake thing, it would show him he hadn’t been worried, right?  
  
  
Right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a special askblog event at the [ RVR tumblr](https://redvelvetreel.tumblr.com/) where Edge, Stretch, and Pancake are fielding questions! :) If you have any burning questions for any of them, now is the time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your continued support in the forms of kudos and comments! :D I really appreciate your feedback, and it inspires me to keep developing this series! <3
> 
> Red Velvet Reel has a [tumblr](https://redvelvetreel.tumblr.com/) now! Come and learn some fun background trivia and sneak peeks at future installments! ;)


End file.
